


Duality

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fair Haven, Holodeck Character, Holodeck Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Maquis Chakotay was much closer to them when she turned. Kathryn was now sandwiched between her two men. She wiggled against her Chakotay when she felt his erection and he groaned. The one in front of her reached for the clip holding her hair up.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

> I recently re-watched "Fair Haven" and "Spirit Folk", which are two of my favorite episodes of Season 6!
> 
> Apart from being hilarious, we learn that both Chakotay and Kathryn have no problem getting it on with a Holodeck character. I know it's not everyone's cup of tea, but it fueled my dirty mind and helped me cross off another one of my J/C fic ideas: a threesome where Kathryn gets to fuck both versions on Chakotay, the Starfleet Commander and Maquis rebel.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was well past midnight when Kathryn stood in front of her quarters. The doors opened with a swoosh and she tried to leave her shift, which officially had been over six hours ago, outside. She sighed when she saw him on her couch, bare feet on the coffee table, padd in hand. He looked up, greeting her with a dimpled smile.

“One of us is supposed to stop working when their shift ends, remember?” Kathryn said, unzipping her jacket and tossing it on the back of the chair on her way to the couch.

Chakotay chuckled, holding out his right hand. “It’s been…a day,” he said, waving the padd in his left hand.

Kathryn frowned as she lowered herself on the couch, tucking her feet under herself as she curled against his right side. She felt grimy and wanted to shower and wash her face, but Chakotay’s warmth was enough to relax her tense muscles. She loosened her jaw, realizing how set it was. He squirmed when she tickled his ribs, the tip of her nose rubbing against his neck.

“What happened?”

He sighed, leaning his head back against the couch, sliding his body further down. Kathryn resisted the urge to climb him because it looked like whatever had happened really bothered Chakotay.

“Ensign McHulley was running a Holo program where one of the characters was Ensign Daxter.”

Kathryn sat up a little straighter. “Please tell me it was with her consent.”

Chakotay opened one eye to look at her. “I wish.”

She hated being Captain when it was late and they were both tired after a long day, but Kathryn’s brain was already racing with different ways to contain and solve this problem. She felt Chakotay’s hand tighten around her waist as she went to stand up.

“I took care of it.”

Kathryn looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

Chakotay huffed, rolling his eyes as he sat up. “I did! You need to have more faith in your First Officer.”

She smacked his chest lightly. “What exactly happened?”

“They were dating but Ensign Daxter decided they were not working out, so she put an end to things. Ensign McHulley was apparently more invested, and a little heart broken, so I guess he thought a Holo program would be comforting.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes, rubbing her temples with the thumb and middle finger of her right hand. “How bad was it?”

“Nothing inappropriate, but it could have gone there had I not realized what was going on,” Chakotay said. “I revoked his Holodeck privileges for three months, locked him out of creating anymore characters resembling Ensign Daxter, put him on report, and told him that if anything like this happens again he would be demoted and spend a month in the brig.”

Kathryn raised her right eyebrow at him.

“What? I can be harsh when I need to.”

She chuckled. “It’s times like this when I wish we had a councilor on board,” Kathryn said, leaning back against the couch.

Chakotay placed his right hand on her stomach, rubbing gently in circles. “Neelix not good enough for you?”

Kathryn snorted. “I’ll make sure to speak to Ensign Daxter tomorrow, reassure her none of this is her fault.”

Chakotay nodded.

She frowned, remembering the padd. “So, if you already took care of that, what are you doing now?”

He grinned at her. “Going through all the Holodeck programs to make sure nothing else this inappropriate exists.”

“Chakotay!” Kathryn shifted on the couch to face him fully. She knew it was a violation of everyone’s privacy, but at the same time, the crew knew privacy was a privilege that came with being able to behave properly.

He raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for Kathryn to continue with her protest. She huffed, collapsing back against the couch.

“I’m almost done.”

She snorted. “It’s okay, I’m too tired for anything more than a shower.”

Chakotay hummed. “Your shower is big enough for two.”

Kathryn turned to him with an expression of mock shock on her face. “What’s that supposed to mean, Commander?”

He smirked. “You got any programs in here you’d rather I didn’t see? You are the Captain, after all. Captain’s privileges.”

Kathryn narrowed her eyes at him. “What sort of Captain do you think I am?”

Chakotay wrapped his right hand around her waist again, pulling her closer. He extended his neck to whisper in her ear. “The type who, until recently, believed she had no right to a human connection with another member of her crew because it would somehow diminish her authority.”

Kathryn moaned lowly when his lips traced her ear, biting her earlobe before he planted kisses on his way down her neck. She knew Chakotay hated the fact that they had wasted so much time, but she still felt guilty some days, like she was being selfish. There were so many crew members who couldn’t be with the people they loved. And what if something happened during an away mission where she didn’t send Chakotay? What would happen to her ship if her crew began whispering that she had favorites?

Chakotay cupped her cheek. “You spaced out on me.”

She snorted at his silly joke, resting her forehead against his. “There are no programs featuring a Maquis leader or a First Officer resembling you, if that was what you were angling at.”

“Hmmm, I’m actually offended. I thought you would have created some program to blow off steam now and then.”

Kathryn pulled back, raising her right eyebrow at him. “I wouldn’t do that without your consent.” She ran a fingernail down his chest. “Plus, I had toys.”

He growled, throwing the padd on the couch, gripping her hips and pulling her on top of him. “So, Michael Sullivan was not inspired by me?”

She rolled her eyes, sinking her fingers into his hair as Chakotay kissed and sucked up and down her throat. “No marks,” Kathryn said, her hips bucking at the stimulation.

He growled, yanking her undershirt open and throwing it on the floor so he had access to her collarbones. “Answer,” he said after biting down on a patch of skin he was sucking into his mouth.

Kathryn moaned, gasping when the pleasure he was causing with his teeth tittered on the edge of pain. “I might have…ohhhh…drawn some inspirations.” She held onto his neck as she arched her back, her hips grinding against his erection, looking for a little more friction to relieve the pressure on her clit.

Chakotay hummed, wrapping his hands around her breasts, squeezing tightly, a little harsher than normal since she still had on her tank top and standard issue bra, which was nothing else if not supportive. “Do you miss him?” He asked, looking up at her, his face between her breasts.

Kathryn blinked down at him, frowning. “I was drawn to the idea of him, the idea of not being alone.” She traced his tattoo. “I’m not lonely anymore.”

He smirked up at her. “And was he good in bed?”

She didn’t blush easily, but there was something in Chakotay’s smirk that made her flush, causing warmth to spread through her. Maybe it had something to do with the way he was pinching her nipples over the fabric of her uniform clothes. “He was…adequate.” Kathryn hissed when his warm mouth wrapped around her breast, sucking the clothed nipple. “It was more about the release I….ohhhh fuck….Chakotay—

“Keep talking,” he mumbled around her breast.

“It was…mmmm yes…It was about feeling something after so long.” Kathryn licked her dry lips as a moan escaped her. “Although, I’ve been wondering what it would be like….shit….what it would feel like to have two of….ohhhhhhh!”

Kathryn forgot entirely what she was talking about when Chakotay’s right hand snuck between her thighs to rub her over her pants. She had already soaked through her underwear, and that extra bit of pressure was enough to make her come suddenly. She withered and moaned on top of him, laughing when the wave finally passed, feeling like a teenager who had just discovered dry humping.

Chakotay wrapped his arms around her and leaned back, pulling her with him. “I think a shower is in order,” he said, wriggling under her.

Kathryn smirked down at him when she felt the wet patch she was grinding against.

They were going through a quiet stretch on their journey, but everyone was relaxed. In the past, long periods of peace had often brought a longer period of distress and Voyager had become weary of uneventful days. But this time the crew seemed at ease; everyone was happy. Crew morale was at its peak, according to Neelix. Kathryn walked through the corridor slowly as she tapped at her padd, closing the incident between Ensigns McHulley and Daxter. They seemed to be on friendly terms. Ensign McHulley had served his time and Chakotay was happy with the progress. She hoped to never have to deal with something so uncomfortable again.

Kathryn saw the pair of arms that appeared to her right too late to move out of the way. She was grabbed and pulled into an open door as she yelped. Chakotay’s scent surrounded her before her brain could make sense of her surroundings so she relaxed, allowing the scream she was building in her chest to bubble out in the form of giggles. He grinned at her, dimples in full force.

“Gotcha!”

She laughed, throwing her head back, wondering how this big bear of a man had seemed so intimidating to her during those first few weeks in the Delta Quadrant. Chakotay was looking at her, eyes sparkling, when she found his face again.

“I will have to inform Tuvok his security patrol is lacking,” Kathryn said, looking around until she realized they were in the Holodeck lab.

Chakotay made a face at Tuvok’s name, loosening his grip on her hips and instead wrapping an arm around her waist as he pulled her toward the computer. “Will you come on a date with me to Fair Haven tonight?”

Kathryn looked between him and the computer, blinking. “Fair Haven?”

“Yes, Paris is bringing back his hit Holo program. It appears to be the reason for the boost in crew moral.”

She snorted, rolling her eyes. Paris was like the teenage child neither of them had, always needing to do something to stir the pot. “Why Fair Haven?”

Chakotay smirked. “It’s a surprise.”

Kathryn placed the padd she was holding between them when he leaned in to kiss her. “Then you will have to wait and see if I’m impressed,” she said, wiggling out of his arms and leaving the lab with an extra sway to her hips.

“Twenty-one hundred hours, Captain,” Chakotay called after her.

Kathryn tugged at her corset for the fourth time on her way to the Holodeck. The damn thing was too tight, even if it enhanced her cleavage, something she was sure Chakotay would appreciate. She couldn’t help but smile as she walked through the familiar streets of the idyllic village. It was always sunny in Fair Haven and the children were playing, laughing as they ran past her. Maggie approached her, handing her a rose. A letter was tied to the stem. Kathryn unrolled it carefully.

_The view is better up top._

She smiled, looking up at the cliffs in the horizon. It was a bit of a climb, she could ask for a transport, but Kathryn enjoyed a good walk. She definitely hated her corset by the time she made it to the cliffs. Chakotay was looking at the sea, dressed in leather shoes and wool pants, with a matching waistcoat over his white shirt. Kathryn cleared her throat.

He turned with a grin. “You made it.”

“Is this the surprise?” Kathryn asked, running her eyes up and down his body.

Chakotay smirked, rolling his eyes. “Part of it.”

Kathryn took his stretched hand, shivering as his warmth seeped into her skin. Chakotay pulled her closer until they stood toe to toe, his hands on her waist. She looked up at him, grinning. He was usually this romantic when he was planning something.

“Do you trust me?” Chakotay asked.

“Yes.”

“I have a surprise for you.”

Kathryn frowned. They were out in the open and she didn’t see a box or a bag around them.

“Computer, activate character Michael Sullivan.”

“What—

Kathryn turned around when she heard the computer beep, signaling the command was executed. There stood Michael, five-o-clock beard shadow and rumpled shirt, smiling at her.

“Hello, Katie.”

She looked back at Chakotay before turning to the bartender. “Hello, Michael."

“You look well.”

Kathryn smiled. He was as friendly as ever. “Computer, freeze character.” She turned to Chakotay, taking a step back. “What the hell is this?”

He blinked, a confused look crossing his face as he looked at her. “I thought you wanted this?”

“Why would I want this?”

“Kathryn, I thought you—

She took a step back, scratching her head. “You invite me on a date and then Michael Sullivan shows up? Is that your idea of romantic?”

Chakotay smirked at her. “Well, this wouldn’t work without him.”

Kathryn stopped the pacing she had started to avoid hurling curses at him and moved closer. “Wh…what?”

Chakotay seemed to be losing the coolness he had had up to that point. He took a step back, blinking. “I thought you wanted this?”

Kathryn threw her arms up. “Want what?”

“A night with me and Michael!”

Whatever explanation she had been expecting, it wasn’t what left Chakotay’s mouth. Kathryn looked at him for a few seconds before bursting into a fit of giggles that made her ribs hurt. She couldn’t stop, even though he was looking at her with hurt eyes.

“You think I wanted a threesome?” Kathryn finally managed to say, taking a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

Chakotay blinked. “Well…yes.”

She moved closer to him, running her hands up his chest to grip his shoulder. “What gave you that idea?”

“The night I asked you about Michael, you started saying something about having two but then I interrupted you and you never finished telling me.”

Kathryn frowned, trying to recall that conversation fully. It had taken place months ago and she had almost forgotten about it. She raised her eyebrows when she remembered what she was trying to say that night. She chuckled, biting her lower lip.

“Cha…Chakotay, that was not exactly what I had in mind.”

He frowned down at her. “Well, would you prefer someone else? You can pick anyone you like, I just want you to be satisfied.”

Kathryn’s breath caught as she studied Chakotay’s face. She suddenly felt horrible for laughing at him about all this. He clearly thought she felt like something was lacking in their relationship and had tried his best to make up for it. She gripped his waistcoat and pulled him to her. He crashed against her with a huff, sending them both a few steps back as Kathryn’s lips claimed his, kissing and sucking until Chakotay moaned.

“Kathryn?” He asked, syllabus distorted as she was still kissing him.

She chuckled. “Tuvok was right, for a Maquis leader, you are sort of dumb sometimes.”

He rolled his eyes, trying to move back but Kathryn gripped the back of his neck, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

“What I was trying to say that night, before you distracted me, is that I would like to have two of you…even if one is made of photons,” she said, licking her lips as she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

Chakotay blinked down at her, a blush spreading through his tanned skin. He smirked, leaning down to lick her lower lip. “Why didn’t you ask?”

It was Kathryn’s turn to blush. She looked down until his fingers gripped her chin and pulled her head up. “It’s not like I could bring it up randomly, and the one time I almost did you distracted me,” she said smacking his chest.

Chakotay laughed, the sound bounced against the cliffs. Kathryn became aware of the sound of violent waves crashing against the rocks for the first time.

“It looks like we have a problem then,” Chakotay said, jerking his head toward the frozen Michael.

“Not necessarily. Computer, remove Michael Sullivan.” Kathryn smirked at Chakotay. “Computer, transfer Captain Chakotay, leader of the Maquis, from Lieutenant Tuvok’s training exercise.”

Chakotay raised and eyebrow at her while they waited for the other Chakotay to materialize. Kathryn hummed when he finally appeared. He looked exactly like the rebel she had met while they tried to figure out what the Caretaker wanted from them. He was dressed in mostly leather, his hair cropped short, jaw clenched tight.

“Ready?” Kathryn asked.

Chakotay blinked at her. “Are you sure?”

She ran a fingernail down his right cheek. “I’ve dreamed about this many times.”

He pulled her back when she tried to approach Maquis Chakotay. “Computer, modify character to resemble Commander Chakotay in all physical details, access medical database if necessary,” he said, smirking down at Kathryn.

The computer chirped. “Modifications complete.”

“Activate character,” Kathryn said, looking at Chakotay.

They smirked at each-other before turning to the Maquis standing in front of them, looking around. He turned to them with a raised eyebrow once he noticed them.

“Do you know where you are?” Kathryn asked.

“No.”

“Do you know who I am?”

He looked her up and down. “You’re Kathryn Janeway, Captain of Voyager.”

She nodded. “And do you consider me your friend or your enemy?”  
Maquis Chakotay snorted. “Neither.”

“Would you like to be my friend?”

He looked at her and then at Chakotay. “Is this a trap? An illusion to get me to share Maquis secrets?”

“Just a game between two people who want to have some fun,” Chakotay said, placing a hand on Kathryn’s hip.

“And we would like you to join us,” she said. “It will be more fun that way.”

Maquis Chakotay studied them both carefully. Kathryn knew that the character believed he was the real Chakotay and this was a trap. But she also knew that he had been programmed with all the character specifications of her Chakotay, which meant that somewhere deep down, he was also attracted to her. She bit her lower lip as the Maquis looked at her, smirking at him when he blinked.

“What are the rules of your game?”

“We all enjoy it and try to make each other feel good. If someone says to stop, you stop until they feel comfortable again.”

Maquis Chakotay nodded. “Understood."

“And don’t feel shy about being rough.”

“Kathryn,” her Chakotay said, pulling her back a tiny bit.

She turned in his arms, smirking up at him. “I know it’s in you, so I’m sure he will have no problems.”  
Maquis Chakotay was much closer to them when she turned. Kathryn was now sandwiched between her two men. She wiggled against her Chakotay when she felt his erection and he groaned. The one in front of her reached for the clip holding her hair up. She had changed her hair to be long again, and Maquis Chakotay spent several minutes running his fingers through her hair after it cascaded around her face. Her Chakotay was busy tracing the row of buttons holding her dress closed in the back, the pressure of his fingers varying. Kathryn leaned her head back against his chest and moaned.

Maquis Chakotay took the opportunity to unclip the cameo broach pinned to her neck collar, undoing the buttons that held the front of the dress closed until he revealed her corset. He leaned in, planting kisses up and down her throat. Kathryn gasped when he sank his teeth into her flesh, sucking and licking to alleviate her pain. Her Chakotay’s hand on her hip tightened, but she reached back, gripping his ass to reassure him she was enjoying this. In case her moans were not convincing enough.

Her Chakotay was taking things slow, undoing the buttons in the back slowly, almost as if he were nervous. Maquis Chakotay was definitely in a rush. He growled when the front of her dress did not allow him anymore access. Instead of waiting for Chakotay to finish with the back, he began undoing the laces of her corset. Kathryn sighed in relief when she was finally able to fill her lungs with air. She gasped when she felt Maquis Chakotay’s hands reaching into the corset, pulling out her breasts.

“Fuck!” The Chakotay behind her said.

Maquis Chakotay looked up at both of them, smirking. Kathryn watched, chest heaving and mouth hanging open, as he bent his head, shoving his face between her breasts. He squeezed her flesh and pushed it together as he rubbed his face between her cleavage. Kathryn moaned, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Open your eyes and look at me,” Maquis Chakotay said.

She bit her lip to hold back a whimper as he held her stare while wrapping his lips around her right nipple. He sucked and bit, while his left hand pulled and pinched her other nipple. Kathryn leaned fully against her Chakotay; whose right hand had slid from her hip to rub her through her dress. She felt his frustration at the thick fabric, smirking when he shoved her forward to hastily undo the rest of the buttons and pull her dress down. It pooled at her feet and Kathryn shivered in the cold breeze of the night.

Her Chakotay’s actions had stopped Maquis Chakotay from feasting on her breasts. He took a step back to take her in. Kathryn’s clit pulsed as the Chakotay behind her snuck his hand inside her lacy underwear – she had decided against historical accuracy in that area – and ran his fingers across her soaked folds. Her nipples were tight and sensitive in the cold air. She mewled, pulling them herself.

Maquis Chakotay was fumbling with the laces of his pants. He grunted and huffed as he tried to undo them faster. Kathryn hummed, biting her lower lip. Her Chakotay breeched her opening, slipping his middle finger in as he leaned closer, kissing the side of her neck.

“Impatient, isn’t he?” He asked.

Kathryn chuckled, but the noise got stuck in her throat when Maquis Chakotay glared at her. He finally got his pants open, and shoved his hand inside. His moan mixed with Kathryn’s as he pulled his cock out, hard and dripping, and stroked it fast. She moved closer to him, wrapping her hand over his.

“Let me help.”

He smirked at her. “On your knees, Captain.”

Kathryn felt her Chakotay tense up behind her. She smiled. Always the gentleman, he never asked her to go down on him. Even when she wanted to, Kathryn needed to convince him she was okay with it. She wouldn’t have that problem with Maquis Chakotay, but she didn’t want her Chakotay to feel left out. Stroking the hard cock in her hand she turned her torso.

“Fuck me from behind,” she said to Chakotay.

His eyes widened as his jaw clenched. Kathryn could feel him, hard and throbbing. He might try to protest, but she knew he was desperate to have her. She leaned in and kissed him, sucking his lower lip.

“Fuck me from behind while he fucks me face, Commander.”

Both Chakotay’s groaned.

“She has a mouth on her,” Maquis Chakotay said.

Her Chakotay smirked, never breaking their eye contact. He fumbled with his pants, sighing when he freed his cock as well. He pulled her to his chest, causing Maquis Chakotay to groan when Kathryn had to let go of his cock.

“Like this,” her Chakotay said, kneeling on the grass, pulling her on his lap.

Kathryn moaned when he moved the scrap of lace covering her folds, rubbing the head of his cock up and down, spreading their combined stickiness. She smiled. Her First Officer would always make sure she was safe and comfortable, even if that meant it was he who knelt on wet grass while she sat on his lap.

She was brought out of her romantic thoughts by Maquis Chakotay’s hard cock bobbing in front of her, the vein underneath pulsing as his tip leaked. Kathryn lapped up the wetness gently, smirking when the large, mean-looking man looming over her threw his head back and moaned, his right hand flexing around the base of his cock. She did it again, and again, nuzzling the head as she looked up at Maquis Chakotay. His eyelids were half-closed, his lips parted, swollen where his teeth sunk into them from pleasure.

The moment Kathryn leaned forward to have a better grip of his cock, her Chakotay slid into her. She froze mid-movement, mouth wide open around Maquis Chakotay’s cock as she pulsed around the hard cock sliding inside of her. The man standing over her growled with impatience, sinking his fingers in her head and shoving her face down his shaft. Kathryn moaned, every nerve ending she had was being assaulted by pleasure she had never felt before.

Her Chakotay paused when he saw the harsh treatment Maquis Chakotay was giving her, but Kathryn squeezed the hand gripping her hip and he resumed his thrusts. She moaned around the cock in her mouth, trying to hollow out her cheeks as she felt the head hit the back of her throat. Maquis Chakotay was growling, pulling her hair to hold her back from having all control. Kathryn smirked around the shaft. She loved giving head for this exact reason, the power it gave her.

Her Chakotay slammed her down against him, holding her still as he pounded up into her. Kathryn chocked on her moan as she tried to breath around Maquis Chakotay’s cock. His shaft had started pulsing and his moans grew quitter, drawn out, as he switched from pulling her hair to running his fingers through it. She looked up and found him staring right at her. His eyes closed in bliss when she sucked harder.

Kathryn convulsed in her Chakotay’s arms when she felt his middle finger tease her clit. She started rocking back and forth on his lap, which in turn caused the cock in her mouth to slide in and out much faster. Maquis Chakotay hissed, gripping a fistful of her hair to slow her down but it was too late. Kathryn smirked as she sucked her cheek in around his shaft.

The explosion of cum in her mouth was sudden, the liquid warm and salty. She swallowed quickly, trying to breath through her nose so she didn’t choke. Maquis Chakotay hissed out swears between his groans. When Kathryn got tired of his cock she jerked her head back, letting the limp shaft pop out, spurting cum all over his pants. He gripped his cock as they stared at one-another.

“Computer, remove character.”

Kathryn laughed when the Maquis Chakotay disappeared, finally free to sink into the arms of the real Chakotay, her Chakotay. He was giving her small jerks of his hips, trying not to overwhelm her but clearly needing the bit of release. He started shifting but Kathryn gripped the forearms now wrapped around her waist.

“Like this.”

They moaned in unison as Chakotay began pounding up into her again while Kathryn moved her hips in a circle, biting her lower lip not to scream. She knew his legs must be cramping, hers were. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and Chakotay began planting kisses up and down the right side of her neck. One more flick of his thumb against her clit was enough to break her.

Chakotay groaned, holding her hips down as Kathryn shook from her orgasm. She felt his cock swell and pulse inside of her before he came. The hot liquid that rushed out of her, dripping around his shaft made her mewl.

Suddenly, the earth shifted, and she squealed, squeezing her eyes shut until it stopped shaking. Chakotay was laughing. When Kathryn opened her eyes, she realized he had lied down, pulling her on top of him.

“My ass is cold,” Chakotay said after they stared up at the starts for a few minutes.

“Next time plan it better. A hotel room, a comfortable bed.” Kathryn snorted, sitting up and turning her torso to look at him.

Chakotay ran his fingers through her hair. “Did you really like it?”

Kathryn smirked, bending down to kiss him. “You are a very selfless lover, Chakotay.”

He smiled. “I have to admit, it was hot seeing you…. Well, seeing two versions of me have you.”

“Maybe next time there can be two versions of me,” Kathryn said, winking at him before standing up.


End file.
